


Home Invasion

by WhumpFan Alt (WhumpFan)



Series: DC Oneshots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon? Whats that?, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpFan/pseuds/WhumpFan%20Alt
Summary: “Come on Damian, a 13 year only son of a billionaire can't be seen beating up three armed thugs. They only think one of us is home right now so I’m going to go out there and you're going to hide in the closet and turn on the Emergency Alert. Got it?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Original Male Character(s)
Series: DC Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875046
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Home Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am posting this on an Alt Pseud for a reason! This work is very self-indulgent and I honestly don't know enough about Batman to write them in character super well. 
> 
> Feel free to read and give feedback though!

Damian was pissed. He was stuck in a house alone with Drake. Father and Alfred had gone out and Grayson and Todd didn't live in the manor. Neither did Drake but he was staying over the weekend to work on a case.

It's not that Damian loathed Drake’s existence anymore, in fact, his company could be pleasant at times, not that either boy would admit it. The only problem was that Drake could be bossy. Like right now.

“Come on Damian, a 13 year only son of a billionaire can't be seen beating up three armed thugs. They only think one of us is home right now so I’m going to go out there and you're going to hide in the closet and turn on the Emergency Alert. Got it?”

“But-”

“Okay good”

Damian didn't get another word in before Drake closed the door and walked out of the room. Annoyed, Damian turned on the Emergency Alert and then snuck out of the closet and downstairs towards the sound of voices. 

Damian peered around the corner into the living room, trying to assess the situation. Drake was seated on the couch, he looked even smaller than usual, seeming to hunch into himself. There were goons on either side of the couch, both had guns pointed at Drake. The leader was sitting in the armchair opposite, scrolling through Drake's phone. 

This situation would have been easy for Robin to get out of, but as much as he loathed to admit it, Drake was right. They couldn't reveal their superhero identities for something as mundane as a hostage situation.

He was about to pull out his phone to see if Grayson had responded to his emergency alert when the leader's head suddenly snapped towards the wall he was hiding behind. Damian quickly hid himself in the shadows and tried to quiet his breathing, it would be no use for the men to have two hostages. He forced himself to remain silent even as he heard Drake's sudden cry of surprise. 

“We know you're there kid, I would come out before we blow his brains out” Damian let out a silent curse before slipping out of his hiding place and into the living room. He felt his stomach drop as the new scene that greeted him. Drake was standing now, pinned to the leader's chest with an arm, head tilted back and a gun forced into his mouth.

“Okay, Okay. I’m here, you can take the gun out” He tried to play up the scared kid act, hoping to be underestimated. 

The leader smirked before giving a pointed look at both the goons. Damian forced himself not to struggle too hard as both his arms were grabbed and a gun was leveled to his head. It would not do to have Drake’s brains shot out. Thinking of his brother, Damian turned his attention back to the leader, who had a very smug look on his face.

“You mean this gun?” The man then started to slowly pull the gun out of Drake’s mouth, before shoving it back in harshly. Drake choked, his eyes going wide before he squeezed them shut. Damian tensed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. If the man's hand had not been on the trigger...

The leader smirked at the reaction he had created before pulling the gun up faster this time and shoving it back in just as harshly. Drake let out a quiet whimper around the gun. Damian barely noticed that he had started to struggle against the hands holding him, the leader had noticed though.

“I would stop struggling if you don't want your brother's brains splattered across the wall, I only need one hostage.” Damian stilled. The leader, happy with his victory, rammed the gun into Drake’s mouth a few more times before stilling. A smirk appeared on his face and Damian felt the dread that had slowly been growing. 

Suddenly the gun was pulled out of Drake’s mouth and the leader manhandled him so he was lying on his back on the couch. The leader was sitting over Drake in an instant and the gun was back to his brother's head. Drake’s eyes widened and he started to struggle, the leader held him down by the shoulders, pinning his legs underneath his body weight.

“Stop struggling Timothy” Damian felt himself being pulled back. He suddenly found himself pushed up against goon one's chest and he could feel the cold metal of a gun under his chin. Inwardly Damian cursed. Even Robin couldn't get out of a hold like this without risk of getting shot. ~~Tim~~ Drake turned his head to make eye contact, fear evident on his face. 

Damian would deny the sudden protectiveness until the day he died. ~~Tim~~ Drake just looked so small. Damian had recently had a small growth spurt putting his height above the tiny 17-year-old on the couch. The leader pulled ~~Drake's~~ Tim’s arms above his head and pinned them with one hand, while the other started to feel its way under ~~Dra~~ Tim’s shirt. Damian felt like throwing up.

Tim started to let out protests but the leader just leaned forward and pressed his lips on Tim’s. Damian tried to look away, not wanting to risk struggling against the gun, when he heard a quiet whisper in his ear.

“Eyes on your brother kid, I’m not afraid to use the gun”

The leader pinched something under Tim’s shirt and the boy let out a quiet gasp, allowing access to his mouth. Damian could only watch in horror as the kiss depended before the leader pulled off for air. As Tim tried to catch his breath the leader started to trail kisses down his neck, stopping to suck or bite certain areas before continuing. 

The leader was reaching for Tim’s shirt when the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Two more followed and Damian rushed over to Tim as soon as the hands holding him felt limp. 

As he made it to the couch, Damian took stock of his surroundings. Tim was sitting on the couch, having pulled himself up. There was a glassy look in his brother's eyes. Red Hood or Todd now that the helmet was off was standing in the doorway looking furious. Grayson was standing behind him along with Cain and Father. He could hear the sound of a kettle boiling and assumed Aflerd was making tea.

Before he could finish his observations Damian felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Looking down in surprise he felt himself get pulled into a hug by Tim. Said teenager didn't say anything and Damian decided not to mention the wet patch that was slowly growing on his shirt.

A few hours later Damian head a knock on his bedroom door. 

“Hey uh Damian? Can I come in?” Damian blinked in surprise at the voice before confirming.  
“Enter Tim”

Looking up Damian saw the teenager in the doorway. He was wearing one of Todd’s jumpers and one of Grayson's shirts was sticking out from underneath. Damian gestures for him to come in. Tim nodded hesitantly before sitting at the edge of the bed.

“Sorry, it's just the rest of the family is kind of smothering me right now and..”  
“Make yourself comfortable” Tim nodded again, a slight smile tugging at his lips before he climbed further onto the bed. 

After a few minutes of silence, Damian slid further onto the bed and leaned against the headboard. If after that Tim had laid his head in his lap or Damian had started playing with his hair until his coffee addict brother fell asleep then neither of them would mention it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you made it to the end a Kudos would be appreciated! I might make a sequel with brother reactions if anyone would be interested!


End file.
